Wei Wuya
Wei Wuya was one of the three great cultivators of the Heavenly South RegionChapter 715. He was the leader of the Nine Nations Union. Wei Wuya has a great-nephew named Wei Lichen who is also a Nascent Soul cultivator. Wei Wuya used his influence to force the Masked Moon Sect to arrange a marriage between Nangong Wan and his nephew. Unfortunately, this resulted in conflict between him and Han Li who broke the arranged marriage through his assault on the Masked Moon SectChapter 715-721. First Meeting Wei Wuya took notice of Han Li when news was spread of Han Li's ability to escape from the Moulan Divine Sages while being an Early-Nascent Soul cultivator. Assessing Han Li's battle prowess to be comparable to be a Mid-Nascent Soul stage, Wei Wuya invited Han Li to join a conference of the highest-grade cultivators in the Heavenly SouthChapter 755. At this conference, Wei Wuya met Han Li for the first time in-person. Along with Master Sunreach and the Old Devil Concord, Wei Wuya shared that the Nine Nations Union received an official challenge of war. In this challenge, 10 Nascent Soul cultivators from each side would battle in one-on-one fights in order to secure the release of cultivators from the Nine Nations that the Moulan Tribes had taken hostageChapter 757-762. The cultivators at the meeting were the individuals chosen to represent the Nine Nations Union in these one-on-one fights. Knowing that Nascent Soul cultivators would not take risks without any gains, the thee great cultivators offered enticing rewards or threats that motivated the attendees. When negotiating with Han Li, Master Sunreach was wary of losing his chunk of Auric Essence and challenged Han Li to offer something of value beyond participation. Wei Wuya intervened reminding the room that Han Li had successfully contested Late-Nascent Soul Divine Sages while only being at the Early-Nascent Soul stage himself. Wei Wuya offered a large chunk of Auric Essence that Han Li needed to further refine his Bamboo Cloudswarm Swords. When Han Li showed visibly disappointment with the small amount of Auric Essence, Wei Wuya made a decision to reveal a second large chunk of the material. In return, Han Li gave Wei Wuya the scales of the Grade 8 Venomous Flood Dragon. As the scales were extremely useful for Wei Wuya's cultivation, he visibly broke down his calm demeanor. Wei Wuya instantly made a decision to give Han Li the last piece of Auric Essence that he originally intended to keep. Furthermore, given the usefulness of the scales, Wei Wuya decided to eliminate all animosity between the two for breaking the pre-arranged marriage between Nangong Wan and his nephewChapter 761. Moulan battle at the border As leader of the Nine Nations Union, Wei Wuya led the united forces against the Moulan TribesChapter 766-783. He was surprised when the tribes didn't seriously participate in the one-on-one fights, instead they used the fights to seal 10-Nascent Soul cultivators belonging to the union. Unfortunately, they had no methods to quickly free their forces. When all-out war began, Wei Wuya fought one of four Moulan Divine Sages. His battle was cut short when the Soaring Tribes invaded the territory of the Moulan Tribes. Unable to face two enemies, the Moulan Tribes sued for peace which surprised Wei Wuya.Chapter 783 Devilfall Valley incident Years later, Wei Wuya was invited by the Ghost Spirit Sect to help them traverse the Devilfall Valley in search of a Spirit Ether Garden. They promised him items to secure his agreement to assist themChapter 806-809. Arriving at the Devilfall Valley, he shocked other attendees causing them to speculate about his allegiance given he was working with the Devil Dao. After the Ghost Spirit Sect opened a passageway into the valley, they immediately demanded compensation from anyone entering the valley. Before entering the valley, Wei Wuya took the opportunity to survey and assess the different powers. He was particularly surprised observing the Spirit Controlling Sect whose grand elder brought six other Nascent Soul level cultivators. Unfamiliar with the faces probed the grand elder only to rebuked. These unknown cultivators were individuals who fused with other attributed Spirit Nascents. Wei Wuya noticed Han Li's presence and took the opportunity to greet him and learn why this youngster was entering the valley. Unable to obtain any valuable information, Wei Wuya let the matter go and entered the valley. Wei Wuya lent his assistance in opening the passage to what the Ghost Spirit Sect thought was the Spirit Ether GardenChapter 836-839. Once the passage was successfully opened, he realized that the group was misled by the soul of a Confucian scholar that the Ghost Spirit Sect had obtained in the hidden residence of a notorious cultivator. The passage way led to a sealed of space containing the corpse of an Elder Devil. The situation quickly spiraled out of control, as it turned out that the Confucian scholar was the disguised main soul of the Elder Devil. Wei Wuya was then locked into a life-death struggle against the Elder Devil that needed to consume Nascent Souls to recover is power. Against the Devil, Wei Wuya was at a disadvantage. Luckily, he was saved when Han Li was forced to intervene in the conflict to save another elder of the Drifting Cloud SectChapter 846-859. When another Elder-Devil arrived, Wei Wuya cooperated with other Nascent Soul elders after watching the Elder Devil effortlessly slaughtered and consumed the Nascent Souls of various cultivators. He observed Han Li slay the Devils that was first fought by Wei Wuya. After seeing this, Wei Wuya considered Han Li at the Early-Nascent Soul stage to have strength equivalent to Late-Nascent Soul cultivators. Three decades later, Wei Wuya met Han Li who had advanced to the Mid-Nascent Soul stage. Emergence of the Fourth Great Cultivator Over two centuries later, Wei Wuya received an invitation from the Drifting Cloud Sect for a grand ceremony to celebrate the emergence of another Late-Nascent Soul cultivator within the Heavenly SouthChapter 1178-1179. He participated in the ceremony where he and Devil Cloudpart were invited to spar with Han Li. He was dismayed to learn that Han Li had vast abilities. After the ceremonies were over, Wei Wuya retreated to the Seven Spirit Islands where he later encountered his friend Master Sunreach. As a friend, Wei Wuya gave his friend advice to avoid fighting with Han Li and enter seclusion. Wei Wuya also said final farewells as he knew that he would not reach the Deity Transformation stage before the end of his lifespan. Abilities and Treasures Bloated Corpse Poison References Category:Characters Category:Nascent Soul Category:Male Category:Flowing Mind Sect